


Don't Speak

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant returns from a mission in bad shape and Skye tends to his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some shameless porn without any real plot! [throws confetti]

“Shh, just relax,” Skye whispered as she brushed her lips across his temple. She pressed a washcloth to the large gash on his cheek and he hissed. “Sorry.”

He shook his head and brought her hand to his lips. “Don’t be, I don’t deserve you.”

Skye smiled. He was delirious from the pain. She’d already washed most of the blood off as was evidenced by the steady stream of red draining from the tub. He was too weak to stand in the shower so she’d gone the sponge bath route.

Confident she’d gotten all of the blood she reached over, turned on the tap, and rinsed what was left from the bottom of the tub before allowing it to fill. She didn’t both adding anything to the water, knowing it would just irritate his cuts. Instead she sat back on her heels and lazily ran a fresh washcloth over his shoulders.

She turned off the water and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before wrapping her arms around him. “Try not to die on me, will you?” She whispered as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

He’d been on a classified mission, one her clearance didn’t allow her to know about, but it hadn’t stopped her from hacking the system and keeping tabs on him. When they’d lost all communications on day three she’d feared the worst but then there he was, with Trip in tow, bloody, battered, but alive.

She hadn’t been sure whether she wanted to kiss him or wring his neck so she’d just forced him into the infirmary and then ordered him back to their room so she could make sure he got some rest.

Grant turned his head and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. “Yeah, but you look like crap,” she told him honestly and he laughed. He probably felt like it too. He’d try to mask it in the morning, but she was going to make sure he stayed in bed for a day at least, just to recover. She’d restrain him if she had to.

“Well, you’re beautiful enough for the both of us,” he replied as he slid further down the tub. Skye placed a towel behind his neck so he could allow the hot water to soothe his aching muscles. It’d been awhile since she’d been in the field but she remembered the physical exhaustion that came with it not to mention all of the bruises and sore muscles.

A smirk formed on her lips. There was also that whole ‘thankful to be alive’ thing that came with surviving a mission; nothing like wanting to really live when the startling realizing that you could die at any moment occupied your mind.

And though he was far too injured for them to ‘live’ properly, at least tonight, there was something else she could do to remind him why he was lucky to be alive.

“Skye, what are you doing,” he asked, eyes still closed and a hint of amusement on his lips.

She continued to run her hand down his chest, the washcloth forgotten. “Don’t speak, I’m just making sure your every need is tended to,” she replied wickedly as she slid her hand between his thighs. She trailed a finger along his length, earning her a loud hiss from his lips, before wrapping her hand around him.

Skye presses a kiss to his neck before nuzzling her face against it. She moved her fist over him in long, slow strokes, feeling a sense of pride as he grew hard in her hand.

Her name fell from his lips like a prayer. She took his earlobe between her teeth before whispering “every time you’re gone you remember this is what you have to look forward to so you can fight like hell to come back to me, got it?”

Grant caught her by the back of the neck and pulled her to him in a move that she was sure was meant to be sexy but only left her half soaked. Still, his lips were on hers and their kiss left knots in her stomach.

She sped up her strokes until his head was back against the tub and he was cursing her name. He came quicker than she was used to (though, he wasn’t usually doped up on meds) and she continued until he went limp in her hand.

Skye pressed a kiss to his temple as she rinsed her hand off in the water.

She stood and leaned over to kiss the top of his head.

“Once you’re done catching your breath, I’ll be waiting in bed. If you ask nicely I’ll put on a little show for you before you fall asleep,” she promised with a wink before turning and leaving the room, stripping as she went.

“Oh, I really _don’t_ deserve you.”


End file.
